


love in war

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after battle between Sara and Nyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in war

Sara blocked the blow that had been heading for Nyssa's back. She saw the woman nod out of the corner of her eye as the blonde kept moving forward, her staff twirling expertly in her hands. In the back of her mind she noted the amount of fallen bodies around her, but she couldn't be bothered by it, so long as she could still see Nyssa.

It felt like hours later when the battle came to an end. The Canary searched for Nyssa and found her shortly, crouched down and trying to catch her breath. She laid a hand on her partner's arm. “You okay?”

Nyssa looked up at her, dark eyes searching her own blue. They didn't often show affection in the field. It could get you killed, offering up such a weakness, but the fighting was over, and the battle had been long and gruesome. “Sword got my thigh.”

Sara reached into the pouch strapped at her waist and pulled out a roll of gauze and a tourniquet. The blonde pulled the tourniquet tight high on Nyssa's thigh and watched the bleeding slow. Then she pressed the gauze to the laceration and began wrapping it. Once it was wrapped she stood. “Come on. I'll carry you.”

“The Heir to the Demon will not be carried!” The assassin sent her a sharp look.

Sara rolled her eyes. “Okay, but come on. We've gotta get you stitched up.”

The blonde helped Nyssa up and supported her all the way back to camp, but Sara could tell Nyssa's pride was hurting for it. Once they were back in their tent, Nyssa sewn up and laying on their cot, did Sara relax. She laid herself in Nyssa's arms, between her legs, mindful of her wounds.

Hands started carding through Sara's hair, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Nyssa's breasts. The hands moved down to her shoulders massaging them lightly. Then the hands started wandering further down her body and Sara caught them in her own, threading their fingers together. “You're hurt, Nyssa.”

“But, you're so beautiful.” Sara could here the smile in her partner's tone.

“You are more so. We will have our fun when you are healed.” Sara leaned her head farther back so she could look Nyssa in the eye.

“As you wish, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Nyssa murmured as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the blonde's.


End file.
